Life is pointless without a meaning
by Zia14
Summary: This is a Son-Amy because I love that couple, while Shadow finds a lover of his own. SEGA COPYRIGHTS
1. An old friend comes to town

A young hedgehog was lying motionless on the cold grass, her rose coloured dress smudged in dirt. The moon shone on her pale face, a blue hedgehog was sitting next to her, anger rushing through him.

_She risked everything to save me_ He thought.

"Eggman!" He shouted with rage. He turned and stared into the night sky. Letting his legs hang over the edge of the cliff, moving slightly only when the wind blew. The hedgehog stood. _It's not worth living without Amy _He thought as a single tear fell down his cheek, and jumped over the edge and into the darkness.

...

Sonic sat up straight in his bed. Sweat drops sliding down his face.

_It was just a dream _he thought_ just a dream_.He looked through his window, it was morning. He slowly got out of his bed, that was the third time he'd had that dream this week.

_What did it mean? It seemed so...real._

His thoughts were interupted by a knock on his door.

"What?" Sonic called.

The door creaked as it opened and Tails poked his head through.

"Hi Tails" Said Sonic, relieved it wasn't Amy coming to give him what she called "A morning hug"

"Hi."

"What's the news?"

"Nothing, yet."

They were both fell silent, thinking hard. A while later the silence was broken by an ear splitting scream.

"Amy?" Tails said with surprise.

"Come on!" Sonic said, rushing towards Amy's room.

While Sonic was running through the empty hallway a giant metal hand smashed through the wall. Sonic managed to jump out of the way, bearly missing being chopped in half by its sharp claws. He heard laughing coming from above them. Sonic looked up as another hand was ripping through the celling.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted.

His whole body was filled with anger and adrenaline. He wanted to fight Eggman so badly, he wanted him to suffer but knew that he had to find Amy.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted running around the smashed contents of the house. "Amy where are you?"

He heard a muffled sound from under a pile of rubble. Sonic ran over desperately trying to uncover Amy, hoping she wasn't hurt in any way. It seemed like forever but he finally saw her pink hair, from under a sheet of glass. he smashed it easily with a punch and hauled Amy out. She had minor cuts, no serious injuries. Her eyes were closed and her breath came in low rasps.

"Amy?" Sonic asked in a worried tone.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled "Help!" Sonic turned and saw that Eggman's robot had grabbed Tails around the waist pinning his arms to his sides, and was walking away, fast.

Sonic looked between Amy and Tails. _Amy, or little adopted brother?... Little adopted brother_ He quickly decided.

"I'll be back" He whispered to Amy then ran over to help Tails.

"Hey, Eggface!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs "Over here!"

Eggman spun the robot around and laughed "Theres nothing you can do, Sonic the hedgehog" He snarled angrily.

Amy stirred where she lay. "Sonic?" She said slowly sitting up.

Amy looked around, wondering what had happened. The she spotted Sonic and the giant robot holding Tails. She lifted her body off the grit stained floor and ran to help.

Sonic used spindash on the robot, it spun around dizzily and lost its grip on Tails. The robot fell over in a heap, Amy heard Eggman cursing under his breath. Eggman jumped out the emergency exit and ran.

"This isn't over!" He shouted over his shoulder as he ran.

Tails ran over to Sonic.

"Where's Amy?" He asked, searching the wreakage.

Sonic looked around wildly.

"Over here" She called racing towards them.

"Amy!" Sonic and Tails said at the same time. They looked at each other than burst out laughing.

"Hey guys" Amy replied with a wide grin on her face.

Amy was surprised when Sonic opened his arms and gestured for a hug, still laughing a little. _What happened to him? _She thought. The rose hedghog just smiled even wider and wrapped her arms around Sonic, she just wanted time to freeze so she could stay in his arms forever. Never having to face any problems or anything ever again.

After what seemed like hours Sonic finally pulled away smiling again.

"Where's mine?" Tails asked with a grin on his furry face.

"I could never forget you" She said ruffling his fur as she went to hug him.

...

Rouge walked around what used to be the home of Tails, Amy and Sonic. She sighed as she remembered all the memeries she'd had in this very place as a kid.

"Strange, isn't it?" Asked a voice Rouge knew only too well.

She looked around trying to find the dark hedgehog.

He stepped out of a dark shadow revealing himself to the the female bat.

"What do you want?" She asked curiously.

"It's been a long time since we've talked" Said the hedgehog in a low voice.

"Hows Espio? I presume you haven't killed him, yet."

"He's trying to keep me out of trouble, like always." Replied the male hedgehog with a slight smile on his face.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" Asked Rouge pointlessly.

"Easy, just came for a visit."

Rouge looked at Shadow. "What are you planning to do?"

"I'm here to fight the one they call 'Sonic the hedgehog" Shadow replied.

"Why?" Rouge asked worried.

"Because that's what I was created for. I'm sure of it now."

"That's not true" Said a new female voice.

Rouge looked around wildly "Shae?" she asked with a tremble in her voice.

"What?" Shadow asked suprised by the up bring of the name.

"Yes" She said walking around a crumbled wall and into their view of vision.

Shae, a dark female fox with a fiesty attitude and a great intrest in sarcasim. Her dark red fringe shaping perfectly around her head while her dark black hair hung effortlessly down her back, her tail swishing in the wind.

Shadow immediatly stared at the ground. Shae looked at him, sighing.

"Long time no see, Shadow"

A shiver went down his spine when she said his name.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"Nothing, just come to stay for a while."

"Well it's nice to have you back too" Rouge said with a grin pasted on her face. "It's been a long time since we last talked"

Shadow looked into her deep grey eyes, remembering the pain he had caused in her.


	2. The past can never be forgoten

**FLASHBACK:**

It was mid Autumn, the crisp maple leaves falling off the trees dancing to the ground. A lone female fox stood out in the open of the town park, waiting for the arrival of an old friend. Shae stared off into the endless night sky, examining the stars.

A male hedgehog walked into the park, the leaves crushing silently under his shoes. Shae turned staring at him before unleashing a slight grin on her face.  
>Shadow walked towards Shae, her grin reflecting from his face.<p>

"Hey" Shae said. "Glad you came"

"Yeah" Shadow replied. "What brings you here this...dark evening?"

"Just here to talk, what's been happening between you and Sonic lately?"

Shadow looked away. "I'd rather not talk about it"

Shae stared at the ground. "Shadow"

"Yeah?" He asked not looking at her.

_Should I tell him?_ Shae thought quickly _Not here and not now_ She replied silently to herself.

Before Shae could answer they heard a noise coming from behind them. They both spun around, Shae holding a laser gun with both hands pointing it straight at the intruder. Shadow holding a chaos emerald, ready to use it.

Evanya stepped back in shock. "Sorry if I scarred you" She began, looking down the barrel of the gun Shae was holding.

"Scarred? Are you serious?" Shae asked sarcasticly returning the gun to the holster she wore around her waist.

Shadow quickly pocketed the chaos emerald, staring at Evanya with an annoyed face.

"Sorry" Evanya said again. "I heard voices"

"We'll talk tommorow" Shadow told Shae ignoring Evanya completly.

With that he turned and walked away, Evanya watching him as he went.

"What's with him?" She asked Shae.

"I don't know" Shae replied sitting down on the nearest park bench. She sighed and stared at the ground.

Evanya sat down next to Shae looking concerned. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I can tell you anything, right?"

"Yeah, I won't tell... Is it about Shadow?"

Shae looked at her "Yeah" She sighed heavily.

Evanya smiled "Do you like him?" She asked trying not to laugh.

Shae looked at Evanya surprised "Where the hell did you get that idea from?"

Evanya burst out laughing "You like him, thats it." She looked at Shae who was trying hard not to blush.

"I don't like him!" She shouted angrily "I'm going home"

"Whatever you say... Shadow" Evanya replied teasingly.

Shae turned to Evanya and gave her the 'I'm gonna kill you look'

Evanya shut up straight away.

"If you ever mention this ever again, your dead." Shae said staring coldly into her pale blue eyes.

She pulled out her laser gun and shot the nearest tree which immediatly burst into uncontrolable flames. Shae returned her gun and walked down the path towards her house. Leaving Evanya standing there, confuesed and frightend about what had just happened. _Note to self: Don't get on Shae's bad side _she thought to herself.

_Do I like him?_ Shae thought to herself as she walked away _No I cant. _Shae sighed_ Shit I do, I like Shadow. _

...

Shae woke up early and walked towards the stairs, she wasn't surprised when she saw Shadow standing at the bottom.

She walked down smiling.

"Hey" Shadow said.

"Hi" Shae replied looking around to see if Evanya was there to.

"She's not here" Said Shadow as if he had read her mind.

Shae looked into Shadow's dark crimsim eyes. "You didn't leave last night. Did you?" Shae asked worried about what he had heard if he had stayed.

"No I didn't, and I'm not sure that I should have listened either" Shadow said. "I now know, and you won't like what I'm about to do."

Shae felt her heart tighten, it felt as if someone was crushing it with their hands.

"I'm not sure you know what you want Shae" Shadow said locking eyes with her.

Shae felt her cheeks flare up. "I know what I want" Shae said just wanting to turn and run as far away as possible from this conversation.

"I'm sorry Shae. I'm leaving town and, I'm not coming back."

Tears started forming in her eyes, she blinked them away trying not to show how upset she actually was.

"What? You can't just leave!" Shae almost shouted her voice cracking. "Please don't go" She begged

"I'm sorry Shae" Shadow said again "You'll find someone better than me, someone less... violent" He turned and ran.

Shae dropped to her knees on the cold wooden floor, tears flowing rapidly like waterfalls from her eyes. _Why?_ she screamed at herself.  
>She looked up from the floor, and stared at the door with tear stained eyes. She felt like her heart had just snapped in half, broken and incomplete.<p>

**FLASHBACK END**


End file.
